Disarming Illusions
by WeskerProject78
Summary: Mistoffelees is in love with the Rum Tum Tugger but is at a stand still as to what to do about it. Will the events following a normal day in the junkyard lead to love? Slash! Rated M for future content.


Disclaimer: I do not own Cats the musical or any of its characters.

Warnings: This is slash, meaning a male on male relationship. Don't like, you know where the back button is.

A/N: I know the characters are quite OOC but I had an idea that needed them to be. At least at first. This is not meant to be actual cats but the characters from Cats the Musical. I hope everyone enjoys this and reviews.

Disarming Illusions

Chapter one: falling

Stretching languidly, Mistoffelees settled in to watch with amusement as Tugger played with the kittens. His tail swished behind him and his eyes lit up as the older tom flashed the kitten a perverted grin. "Oh Tugger…" Misto sighed, rolling onto his back on the tire. His eyes fluttered closed as the heat started lulling him to sleep.

_A soft laugh reached the tuxedo cats ears, causing him to stir. "Come on Misto, you sleepyhead!" He opened his eyes to see Tugger grinning at him, not an inch from his own face. A soft gasp was wrenched from his lips as the Maine coon leaned down and kissed him lightly on the forehead. A warm blush settled on his face at the affectionate gesture._

"_T-Tug what are you doing?" Misto asked as a soft paw worked its way down his chest. All he got in response was a quiet chuckle and a pair of lips on his own. Thoughts began slipping away with every second the kiss lasted. Tugger slipped a paw between Misto's legs, just mere inches shy of his destination. The black and white tom arched slightly, his body unused to the feeling of being pleasured. He began thrashing about as Tugger gripped him with expert fingers. _

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Calm down Misto! It's just a dream!" Tugger jumped back as sparks began to fly from the other tom's paws. He had noticed Mistoffelees doze off, but had gotten concerned when he had started thrashing and whimpering. "Settle down my friend! You're safe!" He winced as a spark caught him on the forearm when he approached his fellow jellicle again. He shooed the kittens away, receiving a pout from Victoria. Gingerly, he slid himself onto Misto's body; straddling his hips. Quickly he pinned the small cat's hands above his head. "Misto, I really need you to wake up now! You'll hurt yourself if you don't calm down!" Tugger whispered urgently into Misto's ear.

Groggily, Mistoffelees blinked his eyes open. "Wha-? Tugger?" He asked, taking in their position with a blush on his face.

A relieved smile crossed the flirtatious cat's lips. He removed his paws and nuzzled Misto happily. "I was worried. You were thrashing so badly and you kept summoning lightning." He replied, not sounding like himself.

"I was? Maybe that could explain why I feel so lightheaded…" Misto groaned, holding a paw to his temple.

"You feel lightheaded? Do you want me to get Jenny?" Tugger questioned, standing up with concern in his voice.

The younger tom shook his head; eyes rolling back as the slight movement made him dizzy. "J-Just stay here for a few minutes Tug…" He murmured, struggling to sit up. His whole body felt weak.

"Hey! Hey! Just stay lying down!" The Maine coon admonished, pushing Misto back onto the tire. He watched as the other cat struggled weakly. "I'm not going to let you hurt yourself further. You're just gonna have to deal with it." A hint of his usual cockiness returned to his voice as he spoke.

Mistoffelees glowered at his older friend; seconds before the spinning increased and he groaned audibly. "Maybe I should go see Jenny after all." His voice sounded faint and fatigued. "Oh Tugger, I don't feel so good. H-How much magic was I using?" He asked, closing his eyes tightly against the wooziness he was feeling.

Alarm filled the flirtatious tom at the words he heard from the other cat. "This isn't the first time you've used magic lately, is it Mistoffelees?" Leaning forward, he pressed his forehead to the conjuring cats own. "You're burning with fever my friend." Tugger, in a moment of true fear, scooped Misto into his arms.

"I…I've been working on a bit of defensive magic…I must have overdone it." Misto curled into Rum Tum's chest, his energy draining quickly. 'I don't see how this happened. I should have been fine.' He thought with quiet disdain. 'I never wanted him to see me like this…'

Tugger pursed his lips slightly, concerned for the tuxedo cats' condition. "Misty, I think you need to take a break from the magic before it kills you." He walked back further in the junkyard, toward his den.

A shudder wracked through Misto's form, causing the small cat to cling more tightly to the strong body supporting him. "I'm sorry I'm such a bother Tug." He whispered, hiding his face.

Pulling his charge closer, Rum Tum couldn't help but think of how good it felt to hold Misto in his arms. "You feel so much like a queen, I might just have my way with you once you're in my bed." He smirked, nuzzling the top of his friend's head. His attempt at lightening the mood earned him a bright red blush.

Turning his head to gaze at the older cat, Misto had to suppress a rather queen like giggle. 'I wish he actually meant that, I'd take him up on that offer if he did.' He thought, blush darkening. "T-Tugger!" His blush was made even more prominent by the flush caused by his fever.

"Did that make you hot and bothered, my dear?" He questioned, his voice light and suave. A slightly seductive grin formed on his face. 'I know he's sick but he looks so innocent like this.' Tugger thought to himself, moving his eyes over Misto's thin frame. 'What am I thinking? He's a tom!' He shook his head, trying to rid himself of such thoughts. "I'm sorry Mistoffelees, I shouldn't have said something like that." He sighed, walking into his den and setting his friend down on his makeshift bed of blankets.

The young tom curled up in a ball, observing the den with mild interest. "S'okay Tugger. You didn't upset me." He mumbled, a little dejectedly. 'He's too much of a womanizer to want someone like me.' He rested his head on his arms, flicking his tail groggily. "Lay with me?" Misto asked, purring softly.

Smiling, Rum Tum flopped on the pile behind his companion. "Feel better Mistoffelees." He nuzzled the back of the conjuring cats' neck, watching him starting to fall asleep.

"Mmn…I will…love you Tug." He murmured, eyes closing before he could see the shocked expression crossing the Rum Tum Tugger's face. He drifted off, feeling protected by the only jellicle he loved.

TBC

Well what did you think of that first chapter? Reviews would be much appreciated. Unless of course it's slash bashing which I will ignore.


End file.
